Preludio en Diagon
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Para Scorpius Malfoy el Callejón Diagon representaba un lugar lleno de colores y magia, siempre fue su lugar favorito. No obstante, al recordar las miradas de rechazo comprendió que tal vez, no era el lugar adecuado para él y su familia. -Ganador del segundo lugar en el Reto #28: "Callejoneadas " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de JK Rowling.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fic participa en el Reto #28: "Callejoneadas " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

* * *

 **Preludio en Diagon**

Para Scorpius Malfoy el Callejón Diagon representaba un lugar de colores y magia, cada rincón era enorme, con infinitas tiendas y novedades. A los ojos de un niño sencillamente podía ser descrito como un paraíso, lleno felicidad y alegría, es por ello que siempre lo consideró su lugar favorito. No había mejor zona en todo Londres para hacer compras mágicas.

Día a día insistía a sus padres asistir al lugar, no le importaba mucho que regresaran a casa con las manos vacías, Scorpius solo iba para admirar la calle con ojos curiosos y soñadores. Le reflejaba la magia que abarcaba su mundo, y le demostraba lo especial que era al ser capaz de visitarlo y saber de su existencia. Después de todo, no había persona alguna que pudiera negar el atractivo y encanto del callejón, y se sentía muy afortunado sabiendo que tenía en sus venas el mismo potencial de magia que podía transmitirle la calle con solo visitarla.

Por lo que al cumplir once años y recibir su carta de Hogwarts, estaba más que extasiado al saber que tendría la posibilidad de ir junto a sus padres a comprar todos los nuevos utensilios que se requerían. Había escuchado de la escuela desde niño, de lo especial que era el castillo y de los buenos momentos que allí se vivían, y si el pequeño Malfoy estaba seguro de algo, era que además de Hogwarts, el segundo lugar más mágico de todo el mundo era el Callejón Diagon. De eso no había duda alguna.

—¿Todo listo?— preguntó Astoria con una sonrisa tierna, en el rostro de su hijo se podía ver claramente la emoción que implicaba comprar los suministros.

—¡Sí!— exclamó Scorpius dando un pequeño salto, no podía esperar el momento en que llegaran y ser capaz de escoger su varita en Ollivanders. Esa era la parte que más lo emocionaba.

¡Al fin tendría su varita!

—¿Seguro, Hyperion?— cuestionó Draco mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la chimenea y así usar los polvos Flu. Al fin y al cabo no creía que su hijo fuera capaz de esperar lo suficiente. —¿Tienes la lista de lo que necesitas?

—Sí, padre. Todo está listo— dijo mientras mostraba el pedazo de papel arrugado que tenía guardado en su túnica. —¿Podemos irnos ahora? No quiero llegar tarde.

La familia caminó hacia la chimenea, Draco sostuvo en sus manos los polvos mágicos hasta asegurarse que tanto su hijo como su esposa se encontraran a su lado, al pronunciar las palabras _¡Callejon Diagon!_ salieron de la mansión, dejando a sus espaldas un rastro de destellos verdes. Cuando Scorpius abrió los ojos, una gran sonrisa de extremo a extremo abarcó su rostro.

¡Ya había llegado!, ¡Estaba en el callejón!

¡Estaba en su lugar favorito!

Draco lo miró complacido, estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeño y verlo tan radiante hacía que su corazón se estremeciera de alegría. Le dirigió una mirada a su esposa transmitiéndole sus pensamientos, ella le devolvió la misma mirada de orgulloso y feliz la tomó de la mano, acariciando sus dedos.

—Revisa en la lista cuales son los artículos que necesitas, hijo— dijo mientras que con su mano disponible le revolvía el cabello rubio platino al pequeño.

Scorpius hizo un gesto con la mano y empezó a revisar lo anotado en la lista. —Necesito algunos libros, túnicas, un sombrero, guantes, una capa de invierno, un caldero, y desde luego una varita.

—Podríamos ir primero a comprar los libros en Flourish y Blotts. Es la tienda que se encuentra más cerca— mencionó Astoria.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría empezar en otro lugar?— dijo Draco al ver la mirada de desilusión que surcó el rostro de Scorpius al escuchar a su madre.

—Me gustaría ir primero a Ollivanders — dijo con una vocecita tímida mientras miraba el suelo. —¡La varita es una de las posesiones más importantes de un mago!— buscó rectificar su punto.

Sus padres no lo culpaban, a su edad no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tener su varita en manos. Scorpius estaba ilusionado, tantos años de ver a sus padres emplear sus varitas para distintas actividades y estaba más que feliz de saber que ¡Al fin! Tendría la suya propia.

¡Su propia varita! No podía creerlo. Había soñado desde pequeño con ese día y estaba a poco de conseguirlo. Su varita, la varita que lo elegiría como su mago.

—¡Vamos, vamos!— exclamó a sus padres mientras los tomaba de las manos y se dirigía corriendo a la tienda. No podía esperar más, la emoción recorría todo su pequeño cuerpo y necesitaba llegar al lugar lo más rápido posible.

Solo quedaban unas pocas cuadras cuando empezó a notar la conmoción que ocurría a su alrededor. La emoción le había nublado los sentidos, y no fue hasta que sintió el brazo de su madre tensarse en su mano que dejo de correr y detuvo el paso.

A su alrededor había mucha gente que miraba a su familia; cuando era pequeño era algo que había notado una que otra vez, sin embargo, no le daba tanta importancia y se enfocaba más en otras cosas. Pero ahora, Scorpius tenía la edad suficiente para distinguir las miradas que las personas le dirigían. No eran miradas de curiosidad o expectación, no.

Eran miradas de desprecio, repudio y rechazo. Como si les estuvieran culpando con la mirada.

Scorpius conocía que recriminaban el pasado de su familia, el que no hayan sido castigados y exiliados a Azkaban por su relación con el Señor Tenebroso, recriminaban que Harry Potter, el gran héroe de la comunidad mágica hubiera hablado por ellos y los hubiera defendido de ese destino tan temible. Recriminaban que los Malfoy fueran una familia tan feliz cuando tantas personas inocentes habían muerto bajo sus manos. Scorpius pudo comprender esas miradas, y la aflicción y angustia empezaron a recorrer su estómago. El conocía el pasado de su padre, conocía sobre la marca desvanecida que se encontraba en su antebrazo izquierdo, él la había visto con sus propios ojos; y también sabía que su padre había cambiado.

Su padre se había esforzado mucho por ser mejor persona y arreglar los errores de su pasado, lo había educado bajo el bien y la tolerancia, le había enseñado sobre la igualdad y sobre siempre ser sincero consigo mismo. Su padre era una buena persona, y por más que Scorpius lo supiera, las tantas miradas de repulsión que recibían en ese momento le hicieron entender que las personas no lo comprendían.

De repente, el entusiasmo que lo invadía se esfumó, quería regresar a casa y alejarse de las miradas que estaba recibiendo, quería correr lejos y gritar de coraje. No podía permanecer en ese lugar un minuto más. Necesitaba irse, salir con sus padres de allí lo más pronto posible.

—Quiero irme— le susurró a sus padre mientras le daba un vistazo a sus zapatos, debía hacer lo posible por evitar las miradas que tanta angustia le causaban. —Quiero regresar a casa.

—Scorp…

—Quiero regresar a casa, mamá— insistió el pequeño.

—Pero todavía no hemos comprado nada de la lista— dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño. —Mira, justo enfrente se encuentra Ollivanders.

—Papá— lo miró con ojos suplicantes. —No quiero estar aquí, regresemos a casa.

Draco asintió y con un movimiento de varita se desvanecieron del lugar, al llegar a la mansión Scorpius salió corriendo escaleras arriba con la vista nublada, sin importarle si tropezaba con algún objeto, y al llegar al segundo piso se encerró en su cuarto. Sus padres no comprendían del todo el acto de su hijo pero sospechaban un poco del porqué de su reacción, y al igual que él, estaban devastados.

Scorpius estaba recostado en su cama y sin darse cuenta lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos, haciendo que se derrumbara de inmediato. ¡No era justo! ¡Nada era justo! Él solo quería salir con su familia a comprar los útiles necesarios para Hogwarts, y disfrutar del proceso mientras lo hacía. ¡Pero lo habían arruinado! Y estaba enojado, tantos rumores absurdos existían detrás de su apellido y no era justo que los trataran de esa forma cuando ni siquiera los conocían en persona.

En ese momento, al recordar las expresiones de disgusto, tan lleno de frustración y pesar, se dio cuenta que tal vez… El Callejón Diagon no era el lugar indicado para _él;_ no si ese sería el constante resultado de sus visitas.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre el rechazo de los Malfoy por parte la comunidad mágica desde el punto de vista de Scorpius. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
